Series 4 Episode 21 Script
Pride: Steady. Easy now. Somebody go get some blankets, we need to keep them warm. Dee: Is she okay? Pride: I don't know. Salene: Can somebody help me? Lex: Grab his arm. Dee: You're all right. You're safe, now. Guy: Get away from me. Lex: Shut up, you idiot, we're trying to help you. Salene: Lex, leave them alone, they don't know what they are doing. Lex: This one does. He was trying to take a swing at me. ---- Ram: You mean to tell me they calmly walked in there and took a look around and made off with no fewer than six of my test units? Six of them. Techno 1: Five. Ram: You dare to interrupt me? Techno 1: Sorry, Ram. Ram: Sorry. I'll show you sorry. Techno 2: They only took five, sir. They left one of the virts behind. Ram: Oh really? Took pity on me, did they? Decided poor old Ram, he's worked so hard putting this lot through their paces, devoted so much time and effort and all that computer memory, not to mention half the entire world supply of elictricity, to getting his lousy test results. I suggest you get those test units back. I want them all back intact by the end of the day. Or else someone is going to pay. ---- Cloe: Trudy, is that really Amber? Trudy: She's fine. Cloe, take Mouse back to bed. Salene: Have you seen this? Pride: What are they? Salene: Those headset things weren't just showing the latest movie. I didn't know we had that sort of technology. Even before the virus. Pride: We didn't. This is something new. ---- Siva: Lex? ---- Ebony: Jay. Jay: I can't talk right now. Ebony: Jay. What's going on? Jay: That's what I'd like to know. Ebony: Someone broke into a research project or...? Jay: Broke out from what I've heard. I'm gonna see Ram about it now. Ebony: Are you in trouble? Jay: You tell me. I'm supposed to be head of security. And I've never even heard of this research center. So on the one hand I can't be blamed for this. On the other hand, yes, I think I'm in trouble. I think maybe we're all in trouble. Techno: Ebony. Ebony: What's this? Techno: It's from Ram. ---- Trudy: Any change? Dee: If anything, she's worse. Trudy: I'm gonna see if she'll drink something. ---- Dee: What do you think you're doing? Mouse: Promised him I'd get him a look. Dee: Promised who? Mouse: My friend Sammy. He wants to see the Zombie. Sammy: Can I see the Zombie? Dee: What are you talking about? This isn't a freak show. That's Amber in there. Mouse: Was Amber. Cloe said they put her into a machine that turned her into zombie. Cloe said - Dee: I don't care what Cloe said. Now listen, you kids are in enough trouble around here. It's a good job you told me these things and not Pride. Go play. Just stay out of trouble. Sammy: We could play Treasure Hunt. Mouse: Again? ---- Trudy: You're gonna make it, Amber. You're gonna beat this thing. Amber: No... No... Go away... No... No... Trudy: Where are you? What's happening? Amber: No. I'll get you. I'll destroy all of you. ---- Jay: How can I do my job if I don't know all the facts? Ram: Your job is to do what I say, when I say. Jay: Like a virt? You told me to use my initiative. Do you think if I've waited for orders that Phase 1 could have been accomplished so quickly? Or Phase 2? Ram: Jay! Jay: I told you, Ram. As long as you were straight with me then everything you wanted done would get done. Everything. Did I go back on my promise? Ram: Since when did I promise for every tiny detail of my operation to be available to you? There was a software issue and software is my domain. Jay: Not when someone steals it. What was in this place, this so-called research center? What kind of software are we talking about here? Ram: I don't have to answer your questions. You'd be nothing without me. Jay: Fine. Then let's see what you are without me. Ram: Jay, I haven't dismissed you. Jay, get back here! ---- Trudy: You wanna make some kind of deal with Ram? Lex: I'm not saying that. Salene: What are you saying, Lex? Lex: These kids are obviously valuable to him, judging by all that security, right? So we find out what's in the heads and we trade it for something. Like maybe our friends. Dee: Trade them, you said. The guinea pigs? Turn them over? Lex: Well, that's one option. I didn't mean Amber. Pride: There'll be no trading. No deals. No one's gonna find out we're responsible for this. Has everyone got that? Lex: I'm sorry I didn't realise we had a new leader. I must've been out of the room when we all voted. Trudy: No, Lex. You were in the hotel taking orders from Ram. Lex: I don't need this. I risked my neck the same as everybody else on that rate. Pride: Hey come on, let's hold it. Let's not argue. We did, what we had to do. We...we showed the Technos we can fight back and we rescued Amber ??? Salene: How is she, Trudy? Trudy: Well, I've seen her worse. She almost died giving birth but she came through. Cloe: One day Ram's gonna pay for what he's done. Once the Technos realise what he's up to they probably string him up themselves. Trudy: I think we have to worry about all the Technos, not just Ram. Pride: Ram is just the tip of the iceberg, Cloe. Cloe: Well, that's what I said, isn't it? (Everyone looks at Cloe) Why are you all staring at me? Can't I give my opinion without all of you staring at me for no reason? Salene: Cloe. ---- Mouse: There's nothing here, we should go. Sammy: No, wait! Look! See? I told you so. Mouse: Wow, treasure. ---- Salene: You okay? Lex: Fine. Salene: Come on, Lex. How long have we known each other for? I know what you're sulking about. Lex: Tell me. Salene: You were hoping we would find Tai San in that place. Lex: Yeah. Salene: Maybe it's a good thing we didn't find her, then. Judging by what happened to Amber. You really do love Tai San, don't you? Lex: I married her, didn't I? Salene: Yeah, but that's not the same thing. I know you love her because it's been a while since she was taken. If you didn't you would have found somebody else by now. You of all people. Come on, admit it. Lex: Oh no. Salene: What? Lex: I had...someone...ah, something I was meant to be doing right now. Salene: What is it? Can I help? Lex: Maybe next time. Thanks for the talk. ---- Ved: We hardly lost any data at all. Those virts they stole were pretty well burned-out, anyway. If you ask me, they raiders did us a favour. It was time we took the empties to the dump. Ram: Is there any leads? Which of those filthy tribes stuck their muddy feet on my nicely sterilised floor, anyway? Ved: We've made a lot of enemies, Ram. It could be anyone. Ram: Ingrates. Ved: Jay might be able to find out. You should put him on the case. Ram: No, I don't want Jay to get involved in this. Techno: You wanted to see me, sir? Ram: Yes. You were the commander in charge when the virts broke in. Techno: Yes, sir. What happened was, ah, the, uh... Ram: Shut up! I don't wanna hear your pathetic excuses. You will take the place of the missing subjects in my experiment. Techno: Don't do that. Please. Ram: Very well. What then? Techno: Anything. Any punishment but that. Ram: Fine by me. Bad career move. Siva comes in and screams. Ram: Hi Siva. How are you? Siva: I'm fine. Ram: Really? I thought you had another headache. Or at least that's what Java said. Siva: My headache? Oh yes. It's better, thanks. Ram: So much better that you can't even remember it. If only my body could regenerate so efficiently. Someone clean this up. And Ved, see if you can find that brother of yours. I think I might have offended him again. ---- Lex: Sorry, Babe, it was an emergency. It couldn't wait. Java: Hi Lex. Lex: Java? Jav: Nice place you got here. So this is where it all goes on. How very romantic. Lex: Glad you like it. Could probably do with a bit of an airing, though. Java: There isn't enough air freshener in the world. Let's cut the small talk. This little scene you got going on with my sister has got to stop. Lex: Oh? And what does she have to say about that? Java: I don't want Siva hurt and you...you should be worried about Ram. Lex: Ram doesn't bother me. I can hear his wheel squeaking from a hundred metres away. Java: If you're not scared of Ram I'd say you're an even bigger fool than I took you for. Lex: You might be right. So what do you say? Now that you're here...if you like a drink... Java: Lex, you've had your fun. Now it stops. Don't say I didn't warn you. ---- Trudy: Hey Cloe, I'm gonna get these guys something to eat. You're okay with them on your own? Hey! What's wrong? Cloe: Nothing, really. I'm just fed up with everything. Trudy: Have you talked to Salene about it? Cloe: I hate Salene. And Pride. They make me sick. Trudy: Why? Cloe: Well, they're only a couple of years older than me but they treat me like a little kid. Trudy: I know. Cloe: I mean...I know they care about me and all that. Trudy: You used to hate me just as much. Probably more. Remember why? Because I'd sold out to the Chosen. At least in your opinion. Cloe: You were only doing what you had to do. Trudy: Cloe, this thing with Ved. You told me it wasn't serious. Cloe: It isn't. Trudy: Well then... Cloe: So why should I give it up since it's no harm? I mean...he's not as bad as some of the Technos. He doesn't even know what's going on most of the time. Trudy: Well, it's up to you. It's an affair of the heart and no one can help you with feelings like those. But...there's just one thing that you need to ask yourself. Cloe: What? Trudy: All things considered, Cloe, is Ved really worth it? ---- Sammy: "Attack of the Giant Mutant Bugs". That sounds pretty cool. How about it? Mouse: No, I hate bugs. They give me the creeps. Sammy: That's the whole point. Mouse: What else have you in there? Dee: Are you kids okay? Mouse: Yeah. We're just playing. Dee: What have you got there? Sammy: Just some old videos we figured out how to play. Dee: Great. Let me see. Sammy: Uhm, where's the one we're gonna watch? Ah Mouse? Mouse: I've got it. Dee: "Our World of Mammals". Not bad. Sammy: Can we watch it? Dee: I don't see why not. About time someone's got some education around here. Mouse: Yes. Salene: What's up? Dee: I just had a terrible thought. Salene: What's that? Dee: That these Technos could be doing something good after all. ---- Ram: Come on in, Jay. The business about the research lab, I...wanted to sort out our little misunderstanding. Jay: You said it was none of my business. What part did I misunderstand? Ram: You were right to be angry. I lost my temper and I took it out on you. That was wrong but please accept my apologies. Jay: What about the lab? Is it still operational? Ram: Yes. The damage wasn't too bas as it turns out and I, uh, had a word with the officer in charge and I'm certain he won't be making the same mistake again. Jay: The hospitals? Ram: Yes, that's the other thing I wanted to talk about. It will happen. But I need a little bit more time to organise the supply chain. Rome wasn't built in a day, Jay, you understand? You were quite right. I'm helpless without you. It's just you are always so coarse. I don't allow my heart to rule my head. If only I'd stopped to think before I'd act. Well...for one thing, I'd still be walking around like you are. Jay: Well, I appreciate you sharing that with me. Ram: Then we're still friends? Jay: Of course. I better get back to work. Ram: Thank you, Jay. ---- Mouse: I don't like it. Sammy: Shh, I'm watching it. Mouse: Is it over soon? Sammy: Quiet. It's just getting to a good bit. Mouse: What is this film, anyway? Sammy: I've told you three times. "Attack of the Living Dead". ---- Mouse: Sammy, can you turn it off now, I'm scared. Sammy: What are you talking about? Haven't you ever seen a movie before? Mouse: No, I haven't. Not like this one. Turn it off or I'll tell Dee. Sammy: You're just a scaredy-cat. ---- Sammy: Watch out, Mouse. The zombies are gonna get you. Booh! Dee: Amber, no! ---- Ebony: Lex. Lex: Hey. Is Siva back? Ebony: I haven't seen her. What's the word on the street? Lex: About what? Ebony: Some virts...some people broke into one of their compounds. You must have heard about it? Lex: Search me. Hey, how come whenever something goes missing it's always me that's - Ebony: Hey, no one's accusing you. What are you so sore about, anyway? You and Siva fallen out? Lex: I...I kind of stood her up. Ebony: Letting the side down, Lex. You know the girls in my family can be quite demanding in that area. Lex: Tell me about it. All this stick I'm getting for so-called fraternising. Ebony: You gotta tell Pride to get off your case. Lex: Him I can handle. Trudy ??? off. Ebony: Trudy's back? Lex: Ah, look... Ebony: Hang on. If Trudy's back that means Amber and Bray can't be far behind. Lex: You don't have to worry about Bray anymore. Ebony: No Bray, huh? What about Amber? She is back, isn't she? And I bet she's got an army of those tree huggers with her. Lex: No. No, that's not it. Ebony: What is she planning? She's gonna try to take the city back, am I right? Lex: No. Listen, Amber can't lift a finger against you or anyone. She's out of it. Ebony: What do you mean? Lex: She's sick. Ebony: Has this got anything to do with the break-in? Amber isn't one of these guinea pigs I keep hearing about? Lex: I'm not even here. Ebony: Thanks, Lex. It's like taking candy from a baby. ---- Trudy: It's okay. Everything's okay now. Amber: Trudy? Trudy: You're home. In the Mall. It's not a dream. It's real, Amber. You've had a nightmare but you're safe now. Amber: My baby? Trudy: With Brady, with the Ecos, being well looked after. And we'll see them soon. As soon as you're better. Amber: That's good. Trudy: Get some sleep. ---- Salene: I don't know who was more scared. Amber or Mouse. Pride: It's a good thing Dee was there, otherwise things could have got pretty nasty. Trudy: She's okay. Salene: What about the kids? Cloe: Dee's reading them a story. Trudy: Yeah, a kid's story with a happy ending. Salene: Watch it. Ebony: Is that Trudy? God, can't be. Trudy: Hello Ebony. Ebony: I thought you were...disappeared. Trudy: No, no, I just took up with the Ecos for a while. But I couldn't stay away. I had to see how everyone was. Ebony: We're all fine. Just fine. Aren't we, guys? Pride: Is something wrong, Ebony? Ebony: Actually, yes. And that's leader to you as in city leader. As in someone who really oughta be kept informed to what's going on around here? Pride: I don't know what you mean. Ebony: Why don't we just cut to the chase and bring her out here now? Salene: Bring who out? Ebony: The queen of the fairies. Who do you think I'm talking about? Trudy: If you're talking about Amber, she - Ebony: Oh, got it in one. Now, before I hear any more lies, I should warn you. I can have a posit militia here in one minute and have this place turned over. Amber: That won't be necessary. Hello Ebony. So nice of you to drop by. How have you been? Category:Script Category:Series 4